A number of cross-sectional studies have demonstrated functional abnormalities of the central nervous system among solvent-exposed working populations. However, the differences have generally been subclinical, and their longitudinal significance has not been characterized. The proposed study will test the hypothesis that aging-related processes may interact with the effects of former solvent exposure to result in neurologic dysfunction which is clinically significant and disproportionately greater than that which might result from either variable alone. The proposed study will use a cross-sectional design to examine neurologic function (subjective, neurosensory, neuropsychological, and psychiatric parameters) among retired painters, in comparison to a similarly examined control group consisting of retired workers with similar professional backgrounds but only incidental past exposures to organic solvents or other neurotoxins. Neurologic function will be further evaluated relatives to indices of recalled past solvent exposure. Non-neurologic parameters including blood tests of liver function, blood and urine measurements of renal function, respiratory symptoms, and spirometry will also be examined as outcomes of secondary interest. The following questions will be addressed: Are there decrements in neurologic function among the retired painters relative to the control population? Does neurologic function show any biologically plausible, adverse relationship to measures of recalled past solvent exposure, and can any such relationships be explained by latency or threshold effects? Is there any evidence that alcohol consumption interacts with solvent exposure to influence neurologic function? Secondarily, are there intergroup differences among the examined non-neurologic areas of function?